Juntos Sozinhos
31 de Dezembro de 2018 21 de Janeiro de 2019 |anterior = "Familiar" |proximo = "Escapismo" |escrito e esboçado = Lamar Abrams Christine Liu Tom Herpich |dirigido = Animação: Haesung Park Arte: Liz Artinian Supervisão: Kat Morris }} é o 27º episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 155° de Steven Universo. Foi o 27º episódio da 5ª Temporada e o 155º episódio exibido no Brasil. Este é o terceiro episódio do evento Dias de Diamante. Sinopse Steven dá uma festa para unir sua família.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20181119cartoon14/ Resumo do Episódio thumb|200px|Steven fazendo malabarismo enquanto Pérola Rosa o observa.|right O episódio começa no Planeta Natal, com todas as naves da Diamantes posicionadas em seus devidos lugares. Dentro do palácio de Diamante Rosa, Steven está no quarto fazendo malabarismo para Pérola Rosa, que o observa e o aplaude. De repente, a porta do quarto abre e Diamante Amarelo os observa, esticando seu pescoço até chegar bem perto. Ela sair e os deixa a sós. Steven e Péroal Rosa começam a rir, mas Steven começa a tossir e percebe que está expelindo cabelo de sua mãe pela boca. O cenário então fica escuro e a risada da pérola fica longe. Quando a bolha aos pés de Steven estoura, Diamante Branco surge e começa a olhá-lo. Ele se agacha e começa a vomitar mais cabelo de sua mãe. Steven acorda com Pérola perguntando se ele está bem, e então percebe que foi apenas um pesadelo. Uma cascalho acorda Connie, que dá bom dia. Ametista está comando as cascalhos, que, após uma noite de trabalho, deixam o quarto semelhante ao Templo. Steven e Pérola vão para a Sala do Trono conversar com as Diamantes Amarelo e Azul. Ele sugere um baile, onde pretende conversar com Diamante Branco sobre seu plano. Azul diz que o baile marcará o começo da Era-3 no Planeta Natal. Após concordarem com o baile, Steven agradece as Diamantes. Diamante Azul diz ainda que tudo deve ser perfeito, e deixa Pérola Azul e Pérola Amarela ao comando de Steven. Steven sugere balões e canhões de confete, mas Pérola Amarela diz que estão fora de questão. thumb|200px|left|Pérola Amarela explica a Steven como funciona o baile. Steven pergunta então que deve ser feito, sendo respondido por ela que ele deverá ficar sentado em seu trono elevado para receber ou não as Gems de sua corte no baile. Ela diz que todas as Diamantes farão o mesmo. Então, Steven pergunta se poderá subir e falar com a Diamante Branco e Pérola Amarela nega prontamente, dizendo que todos devem ficar em seus lugares. Quando ele fala em dançar, logo descobre que as Diamantes não podem dançar. Eles explicam para ela o que é diversão e Pérola Azul diz que gosta de desenhar, falando que sua Diamante permite que ela desenhe durantes procedimentos da corte. Quando Pérola Amarelo pede para Pérola Azul a desenhar de outro ângulo, Steven diz que ela gosta de ser modelo. Interrompendo o momento, Diamante Azul entra e pergunta porque Steven ainda não está se arrumando para o baile. Ele diz que já está pronto. Ela também o questiona se ele levará as amigas dele para o baile e então os separa com as mãos, dizendo para ele parar de brincar, já que Diamante Branco estará presente. Steven insiste, falando que vão inspirar a Diamante Branco. Então, Diamante Azul encaixa Pérola como "sua pérola" e Connie como "seu animalzinho". Para Ametista, ela indica realçadores de membros e, por fim, para Garnet, ela diz que se separem e entrem com seus respectivos tipos de Gem. Quando Diamante Azul começa a falar de Garnet, ela diz que não irá ao baile e Azul fala que Safira ainda tem bom senso. thumb|200px|right|Steven recebendo as Gems em seu trono. Ela sai da sala para fazer a anunciação do baile, deixando as Crystal Gems a sós. Steven chora pela decisão de Garnet, e ela então explica que essa é a chance de ele conseguir falar com Diamante Branco. Na cena que segue, o Planeta Natal é visto iluminado para o baile. Dentro da sala do trono, duas Gems por vez se colocam a frente de "Diamante Rosa" para apreciarem a presença dela. Steven as agradece e elas seguem para seus lugares. Ametista se apresenta usando realçadores de membros e Steven vai até ela, mas Pérola diz para que tenha modos. Ele se desculpa por ela ter que usar realçadores, mas ela diz que está se acostumando e que está aprendendo truques. Ela brinca com Steven e por fim vai se enturmar com as outras quartzos. Rubi e Safira entram, acompanhados por outras delas. Seguindo o baile, Pérola Amarela anuncia a entrada de Diamante Amarelo, que entra, fala com Steven e dirige-se a seu trono. A próxima a entrar é Diamante Azul, anunciada por sua pérola. Ela diz que Steven está indo bem e Steven agradece, fazendo-a ir para seu trono. A luz do baile é cortada e focada em Pérola Branca, que anuncia Diamante Branco. Ela diz que a Diamante tem coisas mais importantes para fazer, e que, portanto, irá observar por ela no trono. Steven fica chateado e o baile dá continuidade. As Gems começam a dançar sincronizadamente, enquanto Steven se queixa. Connie pergunta se ele quer dançar, mas ele diz que não pode. Ela então o convence e eles vão para o meio das Gems. thumb|200px|left|As Diamantes ficam em fúria ao ver a fusão de Steven e Connie. Todos ficam o olhando, mas Connie não se incomoda. Eles começam a rodar de mãos dadas e acabam se fundindo em Stevonnie. Diamante Amarelo logo se levanta e pergunta o que ele está fazendo. Diamante Azul diz que isso é completamente inaceitável e ordena que eles se desfundam, ou ela os forçará. Garnet se funde para proteger ela. Em seguida, Pérola se funde com Ametista em Opal com o mesmo motivo. Duas Jades fundem-se também, ficando alegres por não serem as únicas. Ela é poofada pelo raio de Diamante Amarelo, que também poofa Opal e Garnet. Ela diz que Rosa foi longe demais até para ela, pegando-a e a levando para prendê-la em uma torre, finalizando assim o episódio. Transcrição Personagens *Steven *Garnet **Rubi (Sem falas) **Safira (Sem falas) *Ametista *Pérola *Connie Maheswaran *Peridot (Mencionada) *Stevonnie *Opal *Jades (Estreia) **Jade (Estreia) *Cascalhos *Pérola Azul *Pérola Amarela *Diamante Azul *Diamante Amarelo *Diamante Branco (Sonho; Mencionada) *Diamante Rosa (Mencionada) *Pérola Branca/Pérola Rosa *Tipos de Garnet (Mencionadas) **Demantoids (Mencionadas) **Hessonites (Mencionadas) **Pyropes (Mencionadas) *Várias Gems do Planeta Natal (Estreia) *Águas Marinhas, Ametistas, Jaspers, Rubis e Safiras (Sem falas) Músicas Canções TBA Instrumentais TBA Curiosidades *O título deste episódio é o contrário do episódio da 1ª temporada, "Juntos e Sozinhos". Ambos os episódios apresentam Stevonnie. **Em "Juntos e Sozinhos", Steven foi o primeiro a pedir a Connie para dançar com ele. Neste episódio os papéis foram invertidos. *A partir deste episódio, Diamante Amarelo poofa dez Gems. **As Gems eram Zircônia (Defesa), Zircônia (Promotora), Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Rubi e Safira, Pérola e Ametista e duas Jades. *Diamante Azul diz que o baile marca o início da "Era 3" no Planeta Natal devido ao retorno de Diamante Rosa. Isso confirma que a "Era 2" foi um resultado direto do suposto estilhaçamento da Diamante Rosa. *Este episódio confirma que as fusões existem como individuais no Planeta Natal, como afirmado anteriormente em um podcast, já que Diamante Azul revela que Garnet é um tipo de Gem, citando as Demantoids, Hessonites e Pyropes. Continuidade *Este episódio é uma continuação de "Familiar". *Pérola Azul mostra os desenhos que ela fez em "O Julgamento". *No sonho de Steven, ele é mostrado como malabarista, algo que Diamante Rosa era de acordo com ó que Pérola diz no episódio anterior. *O celular de Steven ainda está com o cascalho que o pegou em "Familiar". Referências Culturais *A música tocada no início do episódio durante o sonho de Steven é baseada no tema "Ballet of Unhatched Chicks" em Pictures at an Exhibition, de Mussorgsky. Informações de Fundo TBA. Informações de Produção *Este episódio foi revelado primeiramente na grade de programação da França, e estava previsto para ir ao ar no dia 08 de Abril de 2018 na França, mas foi removido da grade e substituído por um episódio da 1ª Temporada. *Este é o último episódio a ser lançado em 2018. Erros *Na cena em que as Jades se fundem, a Jade da corte de Diamante Azul tem sua pedra no peito, enquanto deveria estar localizada em sua bochecha esquerda. *Na cena em que Garnet diz que não vai no baile, a Gem de Pérola Azul some. *Quando Garnet é poofada por Diamante Amarelo, as Gems de Rubi e Safira mudam de cor. **Além disso, a pedra de Rubi é colorida com a paleta da pedra de Garnet em vez da sua original. *Quando Garnet dá de ombros após as Jades se fundirem, suas Gems somem. *No momento em que Rubi olha para Safira ao verem Steven e Connie dançando, seu anel é mostrado como de cobre ao em vez de prata. *Quando Pérola Branca anuncia a ausência de sua Diamante, ela parece ser tão grande quanto as cortinas ao fundo. Galeria Referências Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da 5ª Temporada Categoria:A a Z